the sword of the forest
by stormcatcher32
Summary: I am the walrus.
1. Chapter 1

The sword of the forest by stormcatcher32

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any of It's characters.

Ch.1-leaving home

I woke with a start. I had that same dream over and over again, for about three months. It went like this: I was walking through a forest, I saw it had strings everywhere. Well, it was more like I felt them. I pulled on one, and my surroundings melted… I found myself in a clearing with a few dead trees scattered across it, but somehow it felt more alive. I see something glinting in an abandoned pikachu den, and just as I go up to it, I wake up.

Crazy, I know.

Well, I ate my breakfast groggily. Later that morning I was sitting in my cottage talking to scruffy- one of my eight feline pokemon- after breakfast, and he surprised me. Did I mention I can talk to pokemon?

"You know scruffy, I don't think I have ever been in a forest."

"Well, I think it is about time for you to. You have to fulfill the prophesy."

I spit out my coffee. (author's note- what coffee?)

"What- What prophesy?"

"Oh, you'll just have to find that out by yourself now, won't you?"

Well, I knew I wouldn't get anything else out of him, so I decided to take a walk through town.

I walked out of my cottage and down the road. As I walked up to the sign that said, "Farleville", I saw Sissy, one of my Skitties, sitting on it..

"Hello, Sissy. Are you staying out of trouble?"

"Maybe, maybe not," She replied mysteriously. "I may have something in store for the future… You will just have to wait and see."

"I am sure it is going to get both of us in big trouble, whatever it is. But, I can't do anything about it one way or another, so I will just have to take the brunt of it, as usual."

"Hee hee hee…."

I sighed. It was going to be a long one… I continued. As I walked into Joan's armory, I felt like I was being watched. I sighed again.

"Come on out, Little Sidney."

"Aww, come on. You didn't even act like you were scared…"

"Well… I was a little scared."

"Really? You were?"

"Yes, actually. I was actually scared this time. I just wasn't as scared as I could have been because I was expecting it. You always stick around Joan's, then you follow me in. You should be more random."

"Okay, I will take note of that. Thanks, S.W.!"

"Heh, you're welcome L.S."

He went home. I walked up to Joan, and said, "Hey Joan. You got any magic shields?"

"Yes, you got here just in time. The last one is right here."

"what does it do?"

"actually, I don't know. It just showed up on the doorstep one day, sparkling, so I just took it in and put it on a shelf. It might not do anything but sparkle, and it costs 500gold. You still want it?"

"umm.. yes. Actually I do."

"okay here you go!"

"and here you go."

I walked out of the armory, and down the path. I got to the fountain, where many people gather to sell their wares, and I heard something that I was interested in.

"Selling a map of the magic realm! Monster tested, Wizard approved. Made by the magic council of wizards themselves!"

"How much for the map?" I asked.

"Four hundred gold," the salesman replied.

"I have four hundred gold. Is it a deal?" I inquired.

"yes, it is a deal."

"good."

We made the transaction. I milled around the fountain some more, until another vender seduced my impulsiveness. "Selling enchanted jewelry of many calibers, ask me for details."

"what necklaces are you selling?"

"I have just st-… I mean, acquired… The human-sized sapphire necklace of the giant Trasinar, only 250 gold."

"what does it do?"

"nobody really knows."

"well, I guess I'll take it."

I didn't know why I bought all that stuff at the time, but you can guess why, and I can guess you are right, and I did. I walked back home. I heard snoring… I looked around the house, and I heard it was coming from my bedroom. I walked up to the bed, lifted the covers, and I saw my laziest Persian, Big Sidney. I gently petted him, and he purred in his sleep… I love him so much…

"zzzzz….. There… was a…ZZzzzzz… visitor…. She… zzzZZZZZZzzzzz… Left a note… Kitchen…ZZZzzzzzz…"

"Okay, kitters… Go back to sleep…"

"Will… ZZZzzzzzzz…. Do…. ZZZzzzz…."

I went to the kitchen, and there was indeed a note. I read it aloud-

"Hello, there Stormy. You do not know me, but I know you.

We have been monitoring you for about three months, as you can see.

You have felt a direct side effect of it, repeating dreams foretelling the future.

By now, you have sensed that you need supplies. You have probably gotten all but the rarest. if you will see me at my house in the desert, I will supply you with all but the last one.

The witch of the desert"

And that, my friends, is how I started my first quest.

Well? Do you like it? It is my first fiction. I want feedback! (you too, scarlet, my darling… luv ya!)


	2. Chapter 2

The Sword Of The Forest Ch.2

Disclaimer-I do not own pokemon or any of it's characters. Buuuuuuuutt . . .

I do own everything else in this story!(including the pie recipe)

Ch2 a new friend

First, I had to acquire magic armour, and you know how hard it is to find decent magical armour that is also cheap.. So I naturally went to Joan.

"hey, Joan. Do you know where I can find a decent set of magical armour for LOW, LOW PRICES?"

"Have you tried "Jim's decent, cheap armour store" yet?"

"Umm… no.. But I guess I will."

I walked out of the armory and next door to Jim's. Again, I sensed I was being watched.

"Little Sidney, when I said random, I didn't mean just wait one building over."

"But that's what makes it so great! You don't expect it, because it is RIGHT THERE!"

I sighed. That feline doesn't know anything about sneaking. "You should just stick to coughing up hairballs on the good rug, since you seem to like to so much."

"How dare you sir! Hairballing is a sophisticated feline activity!"

He harumphed as he walked away. "The very idea!"

Well, I guess I pissed him off today. he always acts like an offended Englishman when he gets ticked off.

I walked up to the counter and talked to Jim. "Hey, Jim. Do you have any suits of magic armour that magically reflect ranged attacks (including, but not limited to- dragon fire, arrows, magic lightning, magic bullets, foxfire, and javelins)?"

"I have just the thing," Jim said as he pulled out a slimy blue suit of armour.

"What does it cost? And why is it slimy?"

"Only 200 gold. They just extracted from the Dragonite's belly."

"Okaaay, I guess I will take it anyway... EEEeeewww..."

Little Sidney poked his head in. "wuss!"

"you wanna touch it?"

"noooo..."

"then don't call me names."

He went home. I cleaned it off with one of the many towels that were laying around. "hey! That's my towel!"

"you have hundreds of them. I think you can afford _one_ getting dirty. Here, you can have it back."

I threw the towel, and it landed in Jim's face. I walked out of the store and down the path, to home. I arrived at home. I went into the bedroom and looked under the bed. "come on out, Catarina."

"I don't wanna! What if another stranger comes in? STRANGER DANGER! STRANGER DANGER!!"

"Oh, you little chicken. If you come out, I'll give you a Skitty treat!"

"Really? Oh boy! Oh boy!"

She shot out, from under the bed, almost tripping me, and ran into the kitchen. "GIMME, GIMME, GIMME!!!"

"Jeez! Settle it down! Here," I said as I gave her a Magikarp shaped treat.

"Magikarp! My favorite!"

She gobbled it down as I gently stroked her(author's note: not like that, you gross people!).

"You are beautiful, you know that?"

"Hee, hee... Thank you!" I put on all the magical items I had bought just as Tigger walked in.

"You look dashing, Stormy!"

"Why, thank you, Tigger! Did you catch any mice today?"

"Yes, and I gave each feline one."

"Good! Here is some tuna to reward you for your efforts."

"Thank you, sir."

"You are very welcome!"

I walked into the cats' playroom. I saw my youngest Meowth, Snuggles, Playing with the nursery Delcatty, Princess.

"Hee, hee. That was fun, Mama Princess!"

"I know, but we have to stop for a minute, as I am sure Mr. Stormy has something to say."

"Not really, Princess," I said as I scratched her in her favorite place: right behind the ear, on the side of the neck. "I just wanted to check up on my favorite meowth!"

"I'm fine, Stormy! I've been good, may I have some cream?"

"He _has_ been surprisingly well behaved," said Princess.

"Alright, then he shall have some cream!"

"Yaaay! Thank you!"

As I gave him some cream, I couldn't help noticing that the metal gloves I was wearing were glowing bright white.

"I wonder what that means?"

"Maybe they react to liquid," said Princess.

"I shall test this theory!"

I walked into the kitchen and opened the pantry door. I got out water, cream, and some ale. I dipped a finger in the water, and it glowed blue. I dipped a finger into the cream, and it glowed white again. I dipped a finger into the ale, and I don't know how to say this, but it kind of shined drunkenly... I marveled at this mystery. I had to do another test. I dropped the helmet into a bucket of water, and when I pulled it out, it wasn't wet at all! Not one drop on the inside or the outside! Amazing! I quickly put all the armour back on and jumped headfirst into the pond behind my house. I could still breath! I was fully submersed in water, yet my pants didn't feel damp at all! I could see perfectly, too! What a magnificent discovery! I ran out of the pond and into the house. I still was completely dry! I walked Back into the playroom and talked to princess.

"It keeps me dry underwater, and lets me breath underwater!"

"Yes... how very.. _Interesting..._"

"You might not like the concept of jumping headfirst into a lake wearing a suit of armour, but I do!"

Princess burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You don't ever jump headfirst into water!"

"Oh... yeah..."

well? like it? Feedback! Please! I don't care if you like it, you hate it, or your gramma said she had gas because she ate it, tell me! I only got one comment last time! If you read it, please tell me what you thought. there were at least nine other people last time! as my girlfriend says: **VIVA LA FEEDBACK!!!**


End file.
